Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The show first premiered on Kingson on April 6, 1999. It is the fifth animated series developed by Deadpan Productions, and is currently the longest ran animated program on Kingson. Risky Frizz follows a group of unusual superheroes: Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid who live in the fictional city of Colorado City, Florida,which is filled with crime and surrealism. They are however lazy and have few qualities of actual superheroes, but they still do their best to keep the world safe from any danger that threatens it. The rise of popularity in the series resulted in the production of two film adaptions in 2005 and 2017, Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2. Development On March 12, 1995, a four minute short entitled Risky's Present was directed and written by Ralf Hat. The short was animated using hand-drawn animation, and the characters were voiced by unknown actors. Because video games were very popular and addictive in the 90s, Hat decided to give the series its own personal style. Games like Metroid, Zelda, etc were main inspirations for the series' soundtracks and colorful feel. In 1998, Risky Frizz was pitched to Kingson, and helped out more with the production of the show. The main cast includes BaconMahBoi, , , and . Others like Hat supply most of the secondary, recurring, and minor characters in the show (including background characters). Adobe Flash became the series main animation software, but multiple other software were used as the series grew. The crew later started the production of an animated film based on the series, surprisingly halfway through the second season. Unexpectedly, the film was a huge success with critics and fans alike. The series continued production with a whole new animation (Flash), and an HD feed. Up to season six unfortunately, Risky Frizz lowered in viewership. Instead of the average 3.20 million American viewers per episode, episodes began to lower to 1.0 or 0.80 million American viewers. Every episode was written and directed by either Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, TheRaisinGuy (formerly) or IAmBagel, who all have also provided several voices. Risky Frizz, with currently fourteen seasons, and 170 episodes, has had a fair run over the years. 2018 is the year the series is said to end, making it 19 years old. New episodes are currently aired every Friday night at 6:00pm. Background Plot Taking place in the upbeat and surrealistic city of Colorado City, Florida, Risky Frizz follows the weird action packed adventures of a group of odd "superheroes" who usually save the day from evil. The four main characters are the following: Risky Dingo is the main protagonist and self proclaimed leader. He is energetic, easily outraged, and selfish throughout the show. Sharkbowl is a chubby and friendly water jug and Risky's best friend and sidekick. Plate Girl, like her name suggests is a pink China plate, who get angry instantly. Fate Kid is the new guy (and possibly only normal member of the group). He's strong, but can be taken advantage of. Overall, the gang are generally seen battling villains (Mean Bean, Kvork, Vineti, etc), or just being lazy idiots and doing nothing helpful. The series is obviously a parody of the "Superhero genre" but later develops into its own original idea as it grows on. Setting Risky Frizz sets in an other dimensional version of Earth, inhabited with bizarre and colorful characters, humans, anthropomorphic objects, living food, aliens, super beings, and more. Colorado City is the main setting for the series, and is full of danger everywhere. Containing villains and heroes (including the main characters), the city proves how zany the series gets. Cast *'BaconMahBoi' as Risky Dingo, Vineti *'Seth Green' as Sharkbowl *'Jessica DiCicco' as Plate Girl *'James Marsden' as Fate Kid *'Ralf Hat' as Mean Bean, Dynamiters (male), Travis Scaper, The Evil Pyschon, Uncle Nate, So Lo Ryde, Freddy Freaker *'Chyler Leigh' as Dynamiters (female) *'Jane Lynch' as Janice *'C. Martin Croker' as Man O' War, Kvork *'Grey DeLisle' as Infinitum, Martha *'Steven Segal' as Mayor Jon *'Seth McFarlane' as Mr. Dahl *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Mom *'Linda Cardellini' as Vanessa, MEANputer *'Joan Chen' as Yaka Gi *'Chaossy' as Old Man Chaos *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Ewey *'Snoop Dogg '''as Riggity Dingo *'Tara Strong as Byor, The Borles *'''John Cena as himself *'''Kōji Yusa '''as Hazardous Wolf Production Writing Risky Frizz is made up of ten writers. Four out of ten are the main writers for the series. They include: Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, and IAmBagel. TheRaisinGuy is a former writer in the series (he left after season thirteen, to work on Otto The Oreo).The other six writers are secondary writers, who look over the episode script, suggest ideas, fix mistakes, etc. An episode for the series takes about nine hours to write (for a rough draft). Writing an episode is easy. First, the guys share their episode ideas with each other. When a plot is picked, the idealist who came up with the episode writes a short summary in a notebook. More and more details are added until a full eight paragraph story is written. Next step is the transcript. This is the longest part of writing an episode. The show usually includes surrealistic and dark humor throughout. It also includes a lot of movement and actions within the characters. Many details are put into this transcript. When the script is finished, the writers look over it, to see if it's what they wanted. After that, they break down the script into whatever character parts there are. They give it to the actors, who later record the voices. Animation From the first two seasons, the series was animated by Klasky Csupo. The animation switched from hand-drawn animation to flash ever since the film in 2001, using Adobe Flash. Ever since switching to flash animation, the series uses mostly neon colors, in order to have a "colorful and game" like appearance. There are 10 frames to be animated for only one second, which means there must be 6000 frames just for 10 minutes. The crew begin working on the animation once writing and voice acting is completed. They then begin working on a story board, and they later let a group of 14 animators (sometimes less or more) to animate. When animation is finished, the animators begin working on the coloring, which often contains upbeat neon colors. Finally, the animation is sent to in South Korea to have mistakes fixed. Animation takes about a week to a month to complete. Because of this, multiple episodes are worked on the same month. Category:Shows